


ashes to ashes, dust to dust

by Crab_Lad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, idk how to tag im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Obi-Wan surveyed the pub, taking in the various creatures spread out. Looking for a dragon, as rare as they were, was impossible, especially with the nagas roaming around. He couldn’t catch a sight of those leathery wings, and if he did they were usually harpies with their sharp teeth and red hair. He thought he caught sight of something other than a harpy, with scales along the neck, but the shaded glasses, and squirming hat revealed the creature as a gorgon.He sighed, sinking further into the seat. His wings recoiled from the dusty ground, shaking themselves to clean. It ended up just leaving them covered in more grime, something he would have to deal with later. The scales were more important now, he needed to find a dragon… or someone who knew one. His informant was supposed to meet him an hour ago.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, blink and you'll miss it - Relationship, eventual Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi if I continue with this
Comments: 33
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/gifts).



> So this is a work for my buddy MageofCole!!! love you dude. I had a lot of fun writing this and creating a world around it hehe.

Obi-Wan surveyed the pub, taking in the various creatures spread out. Looking for a dragon, as rare as they were, was impossible, especially with the nagas roaming around. He couldn’t catch a sight of those leathery wings, and if he did they were usually harpies with their sharp teeth and red hair. He thought he caught sight of something other than a harpy, with scales along the neck, but the shaded glasses, and squirming hat revealed the creature as a gorgon. 

He sighed, sinking further into the seat. His wings recoiled from the dusty ground, shaking themselves to clean. It ended up just leaving them covered in more grime, something he would have to deal with later. The scales were more important now, he needed to find a dragon… or someone who knew one. His informant was supposed to meet him an hour ago.

“Taken, this seat is?” 

Obi-Wan drew himself from his thoughts, glancing down at the small troll standing by the seat across from him. The small troll had white wispy hair around his head, nose short and flat with slightly pointed ears. He walked on a cane, eyes fixed on the phoenix. Trolls always had a strange pattern of speech, but they were few in between, especially since the devils wiped them out. Demons, cousins of the devils had tried to make amends with the few surviving, but the short creatures had never forgiven what the demons’ beastly cousins did. 

“Yes, I’m afraid. I’m waiting for someone. He promised to meet me here for information,” Obi-Wan responded. 

The troll- Yoda, smiled, blunt teeth uneven in the small mouth, “Knowledge you seek. Looks, deceiving, they are. The one you are looking for, I am,” The troll responded, hefting himself up into the seat. “Dragon, you desire. Why you want the scales, I’m curious about.” 

Obi-Wan shifted, forcing his wings to stay down. He didn’t need to get defensive here. The troll was his informant, the one he had been mailing back and forth. The intent here was to help, just because he was one of the notoriously unintelligent trolls. However, he couldn’t help but feel like he had been betrayed, lied to about who Yoda was. If only the letters had been written how he spoke. 

Tersely, he responded, “That’s not of importance. I just need to know where I can get some.” 

“Hm,” Yoda hummed, tapping his cane on the ground. “The name of the dragon you seek Alpha the XVII is. Get scales from the source you must, their magic over time they lose.” 

“Can you tell me where he is?” Obi-Wan can’t stop himself from asking, leaning closer to the troll. The thin table wobbles from the effort. 

Yoda grinned, “For a price, tell you where he is, I can.” 

“Name it,” Obi-Wan barked. 

The scales were more important than anything. Anakin would need them, protecting him from the outbursts of his own magic. The phoenix reached for his pouch, already searching for what coins he had. 

“Fifteen.” 

Obi-Wan dropped the coin pouch in his shock, reaching to get it back before any spilled. He had expected a price, but nothing so high. He had barely enough to cover his lunch for tonight, and would need to get more. 

“I don’t have the money.” 

“Not coins, I ask for. Feathers.” 

His feathers. Fifteen would be enough to put a dent, but not injure him. He would still be able to fly, to shift. But still… he knew what his feathers could be used for. Was it worth it? 

Flashes of Anakin pained in bed, black masses rolling and receding appeared in his head. It was enough to push Obi-Wan closer to agreement. If they didn’t find something for Anakin soon… Well he doesn’t want to get there. So he nodded, reluctantly plucking fifteen of his own feathers. They were sore after, but not enough to bother him much. It would be itchy for a bit, but Obi-Wan would be able to handle it. Carefully, he handed the fiery feathers over, ignoring the warmth leaving the bare parts. 

The troll handed Obi-Wan a slip of paper, before disappearing in the crowd. Obi-Wan didn’t get a chance to thank him. Instead, Obi-Wan took the paper and headed back home. 

\-----

Anakin’s condition worsened as the week went on, causing Obi-Wan to lose the chance to go after Alpha. Yet it didn’t remove the urgency to. Whatever Anakin was, the boy was starting to lose control. Each day it seemed worse, losing bits of who Anakin was to the large black monster that threatened to rise from him. 

It wasn’t until the next friday that Obi-Wan was able to travel. Anakin was in the capable hands of Padme, the siren being one of the only things keeping the man placaited. He desperately hoped that when this was all over, Anakin would propose to her. Anakin deserved good things, and Padme was certainly a good thing. 

The new pub he walked into was far better than the last. There were less loose floorboards, no holes in the wall nor broken tables or chairs. One thing Obi-Wan greatly appreciated was the lack of bar fights. Not a single person seemed to be picking fights, and in fact they seemed to be pacing themselves. In all fairness, however, this was in the nicer part of town. The pub was the only public space, even if that was a loose term for it. They were still selective with their consumers, and Obi-Wan was lucky enough as a phoenix to be allowed in. 

Alpha was a frequent here, always arriving after sundown, at least one week to two weeks every three months. Obi-Wan arrived just before sundown, in hopes of catching Alpha from the start. Sure enough, only a few minutes after Obi-Wan got settled, the dragon walked in, flanked by a small gathering of werewolves. There were other creatures sprinkled in, Obi-Wan caught sight of a bald vampire with purple accents on his clothes, a gargoyle with a red jacket, a blue, black and yellow merman with blond hair, and a naga with yellow-green tattoos across his cheeks. One creature Obi-Wan didn’t recognize had a nasty scar along his eye, but his eyes were a startling gold, with white wings dragging behind him. 

Obi-Wan stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair. This is the closest he’s gotten yet, the closest he’s gotten to helping and freeing Anakin. The last thing he wants is to waste this moment. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his slip up. Carefully, he made his way over to the table Alpha had situated himself. Just before he reached it, two of the werewolves, one with white hair and another with a nasty scar over his eye with a replacement eye, blocked his path.

“Back off,” The one-eyed werewolf growled, his teeth sharpening as he called upon his power. 

But Obi-Wan wasn’t easily scared away. Fire quickly out matched many creatures, and besides he was stubborn. 

“Please, I need to speak with Alpha. I am not here to cause harm. I simply am in need of his help.” 

The other wolf growled, claws and teeth bared in defense, “He said to back off.” 

“Sinker, Wolffe,” Alpha grunted, “let the phoenix free. There’s not much of them left, we shouldn’t risk sending him to ashes.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a thankful smile, stepping up to the free seat that the scarred, winged creature left. The wolves grumbled before resuming their previous position. The other creatures had ventured off to mingle throughout the bar. 

“Cody, go join your brothers. Make sure Rex stays out of trouble, alright?” Alpha addressed the creature. 

Cody nodded, “Yes, _Mand’alor._ ” 

Obi-Wan watched him walk away before focusing his attention on the leader of Mandalore. Mandalore was a mysterious land, and honestly Obi-Wan was surprised that the _leader_ of all things traveled this far to attend this club. The inhabitants of Mandalore supposedly all descended from gods and one singular human. Jango Fett, is what they had called him. Apparently sleeping around with gods had been the easiest way to create a nation of various creatures. 

Humans were a rare thing as well, now. Jango Fett was miraculously still alive, or so the rumors said, making him one of the rarest beings in the world. Obi-Wan knew of one other human in existence, with the rest as speculation. Still, Obi-Wan owed his existence and the existence of every being on the earth to humans and the pantheons. His own race was born from the child of two gods of separate pantheons and a human. Many races were born from a singular god and human, others of two gods. 

Of all Fett’s descendants, the dragons were the most famous. In all of creation, only 100 were birthed in total, descendants of some long forgotten Chinese and European deities. Somehow, Jango, a lowly human, had come across the child of these two gods. In the end, a small number (population wise for a species) had come into existence. Much like humans, much like phoenixes, and much like the gods themselves, dragons were scarce in the land. And now, Obi-Wan was sitting across from one, who apparently led all of Mandalore. 

“What’s a firebird like you doing here? I wasn’t aware there were any phoenixes up this far north,” Alpha questioned, eyeing Obi-Wan with caution. 

Obi-Wan felt his face heat up under the scruitanty, suddenly self conscious, “There aren’t, I travelled. Yoda sent me.” 

Alpha grunted, resting his cup on the table, “Goddamn troll. Tricky bastards. Why did he send you to me?” 

Relaxing, Obi-Wan rested in his seat. It didn’t seem like Alpha was angry, simply curious about the situation. Dragons were notorious for their tempers, and yet Alpha seemed calm… at least from the stories. There was an edge of hostility but not enough for Obi-Wan to have his guard all the way up. Maybe this would go smoothly, maybe all of his worries would be fixed in a matter of hours. He’d get back home with the scales and help Anakin. 

“I need dragon scales, for my brother,” Obi-Wan responded, not missing the worried look the wolves gave each other. 

The reason so few dragons existed was due to those who wanted the power of the scales for themselves, massacring much of the species. But Obi-Wan hoped his bluntness would inform them of his intent, not attempting to steal or kill them.

Alpha observed him quietly, eyes cold and calculating, “Bold, from you especially little bird.” 

Obi-Wan simply smiled warmly, forcing his wings to stay open and friendly. The last thing that he needed was to start a fight, especially with a dragon. Depending on his element, Obi-Wan may or may not be able to survive. He assumed it was fire, which shouldn’t be an issue, but then again his knowledge on dragons was low and perhaps faulty. 

“I don’t mean harm, I’ve said. My brother, he- I’m not sure what he is, I’ve never seen anything like him. I’ve tried everything I could to help him, to help him contain the monster inside but I can’t. My last resort was dragon scales, and Yoda led me to you,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “I’m willing to pay anything.” 

The wolf, Sinker if Obi-Wan remembered correctly barked something in a language Obi-Wan didn’t understand. Alpha responded in kind, leading to a whole five minute conversation between Alpha and the two main wolves. Obi-Wan caught a few words, ones that likely didn’t translate well to their language and thus stuck to basic for it. 

“Alright,” Alpha said finally, “I will go with you to his home. Then I will decide. But my family, the tribal leaders I have brought with me will accompany me. I hope that is alright?” 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan breathed, “Of course. Thank you, I can’t thank you enough.” 

Alpha shook his head, holding up a clawed hand, “Don’t thank me yet. I still have to see the state of your brother.” 

Still, it was hope. Obi-Wan bid him goodbye with plans to leave at first light. Hopefully… all of this would be over soon. Hopefully whatever was happening with Anakin would end soon and they could go back to looking for their mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Alpha's pov, the meeting with anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya like <3 thanks to mageofcole again i love u bro
> 
> also thanks to "thedisasternerd" for editing, u r,, lifesaver
> 
> also anything spoken in italics is in Mando'a ,,, its written like that so its not. Big blocks of text of words translated at the end uwu

The bold, almost overly so, little bird that had sat at his table occupied Alpha’s mind for the rest of the evening. 

No creature had sat in his presence in that way before. Not unless they were invited. Usually, he saw some strange mixture of fear, awe and respect. But the surprise on the phoenix's face when Cody had referred to him as  _ Mand’alor _ had indicated that… maybe the bird  _ hadn’t _ known. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the bird had later introduced himself to be, had asked for something highly honorable. The most honorable thing he could have asked for, in fact, especially from a Mandalorian.

After all, Alpha, of all creatures, knew the importance of family. It was one of the main elements of Mandalore as a country, as a people, as a culture: Mandalorian spirit revolved around family. There was nothing, no, not even a good fight, more important than family; it's spirit was impossible to break. 

So, about the request to help his brother - well, maybe his Mandalorian blood and raising, how it burned and sang at the very idea of family, were why Alpha found himself unable to deny the phoenix.

“ _ We should not be entertaining this being, _ ” Fox hissed, his stone face distorting in an odd mix of rage and fear. 

Cody glared, voice going ethereal, seemingly impossibly high and infinitely low, deafening and infinitesimal, a scream and yet a melody. “ _ Do not use that tone with the Mand’alor _ .” 

Sighing, Alpha placed his hand on Cody’s shoulder, careful of his claws, and watched as the angel’s wings relaxed, “ _ It’s alright, Kot’ika _ . _ We are family, remember?”  _

_ “Yes,”  _ Cody responded, _ “but you are still king. Even family needs to respect that.”  _

The others had remained silent throughout the entire explanation that Alpha then gave. Many had already seemed on board from their expressions but the rest, mostly Wolffe and Fox, seemed against it. 

“ _ I’m with Chieftain Fox.”  _ Wolffe snapped. Quite unsurprisingly, Alpha thought drolly. “ _ He is not mando’ade. He is not our issue.”  _

_ “But isn’t one of our virtues family?”  _ Blye asked, ever the calm one of the family. “The _ phoenix’s goal is to help family. There is nothing more that we need to discuss.”  _

The tavern room broke out into arguing between the chieftains. The remaining wolf guards just sighed and crossed their arms. One rolled her eyes. For once, Alpha was thankful that the council only consisted of these few chieftains. If the entire group of tribal leaders were arguing, it would take  _ weeks _ to come to a decision. They were a stubborn lot: Cody had once adamantly refused - for half an hour straight - that he was injured despite leaving a trail of blood and had a knife sticking out of his side.

“Enough,” Alpha roared in Basic, wings flaring out behind him. The silence rang out, fucking  _ finally.  _ And then, in Mando'a again: “ _ A vote. We need a vote to decide.”  _

It was enough to stop the fighting, enough to get the others in line. Alpha sighed and resisted the overwhelming urge to swear.

“ _ All in favor of helping the tracyenarr?”  _

All hands except for Wolffe’s went up: Fox held his own up grudgingly, passively ignoring the way Wolffe was all but snarling at him. Then again, Fox was one of the most loyal and the most virtuous of the  _ Mando’ade _ . He would uphold their beliefs and traditions, and Alpha could always count on that. 

“It’s settled then,” Alpha slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, “we leave at first light with the  _ tracyenarr. _ ” 

They meet at the pub at first light, the sun only just creeping through the clouds hanging low in the sky, the trees still casting long eerie shadows. Darkness still clung to corners and edges, but the sun ate away at it. Nonetheless, the air was bitter, a chill drifting through the nearly empty streets, stinging at his warm scales. Alpha watched as his council stretched, dragging themselves from their rooms with displeased looks at their vacation being interrupted. His guards, made of his military branches under the leadership of Fox and Wolffe, leaned back almost casually against their horses, but their eyes were everywhere, flitting across the area, assessing, always watching. 

A bird chirped overhead, then startled. The phoenix had arrived.

Kenobi seemed apprehensive in the face of the Council of Mandalore, taking in each creature with a weary look, shoulders hunching in. The man fidgeted, wings bristling, and not because of the wind. 

Regardless, it didn’t appear as if the bird’s boldness vanished overnight, and that was quickly shown as he walked past the others without sparing them much of a glance to stand beside Alpha. 

“I traveled by air,” Kenobi had a stupid accent, but he seemed firm enough and responsible enough for Alpha's respect. His eyes briefly sparked an ethereal blue as he glanced up at the heavens. “I won’t be able to communicate while up there, but I will lead the way back. If you still intend to follow me home, that is."

Alpha grunted in response, wings shuffling in jealousy, “We do. I apologize for the entourage. I’m afraid I cannot go on…  _ business _ without my council.”

“It’s alright. I’m afraid I will not have space to accommodate you all, however. I… have a fairly, well, modest home.”

That wasn’t an issue. He’s aware that most beings didn’t hold homes that can fit more than two or three, four at the most. The tavern here itself usually tended to be full, not able to house even those of his council. They bring tents with them everywhere, since that embarrasing time years ago. Alpha didn’t tell the phoenix this, simply nodded and gestured to the air. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” was all he said. 

Nodding, Kenobi stepped back. In a brilliant burst of flame, the humanoid visage was replaced by an elegant, fiery bird. Feathers gleaned white, yellow, orange, and red, glittering in the sun like flames. Blue eyes peered at him from behind a yellow beak before those glorious wings spread. With a great gust of air, Kenobi lifted into the sky, circling once, twice above them. 

Alpha turned to his men, commanding, “ _ Follow him _ !” 

At once, the bird flew off, tail feathers trailing behind him in the wind. Alpha’s own party began to move, horses galloping to keep up with Kenobi. There was a great call, something between a chirp and a caw that made Alpha's hair stand on end, as Kenobi slowed, circling once and keeping that steady pace. 

The trip took no longer than two hours, by what Alpha could tell. The sun had made some of the way to the top of the sky, burning the air around them. Kenobi dropped down, feathers fluttering, and landed atop Alpha's horse. Soundlessly, he ducked his beak to point at a house by the docks, cawing loudly again before speeding down to it. 

Alpha couldn’t help but smile in something he was loth to admit fondness, admiring the bird for his pure daring. He didn’t miss Fox’s glare, however, but pointedly ignored it. 

The others stalled, waiting for his mark. 

“ _ Stop loafing around, the bird gave us a destination; the docks. _ ” __

When they arrived, a younger siren met them, distrust and something calculating in her sharp gaze. Alpha wasn’t known for smiling, and didn’t even bother to fake one. Instead he stopped, slid off his horse and greeted the woman. 

“I am Alpha XVII, Mand’alor of Mandalore,” he introduced, holding out a hand.

“Padme Amidala. Obi did say that he was bringing back a group, but I never expected a miniature army.” 

He stared at her shrewdly. “They are my council. But they come later. I was told Kenobi’s brother has… a condition.” 

Amidala hummed, gesturing for him to follow, “Yes. It’s one of his good days, fortunately.” 

Sure enough, Alpha could hear two voices quietly arguing further into the small house; the unmistakable silken tone of Kenobi and a different, slightly lower in some nuances and higher in others, gravely one weakly fighting back. 

“-need someone to come save me like I’m a weakling!” 

“Yes,” Kenobi snapped back, “but you keep getting worse, Anakin! I can’t-”

Amidala cleared her voice, raising a single eyebrow at the two.

“Angel!” Kenboi’s brother, Anakin, cheered, a false joy on his ashen face. 

It wasn’t hard to tell the man was suffering from something, not the way his skin was paled to an unnatural gray, black veins shining through in some places. He could see something crawling under the kid’s skin, dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, sweat drenching unhealthy brown hair, plastering it to his skin. Something about the kid radiated a sense of danger, so much so that even Alpha’s (and he was a battle hardened warrior by now) fangs dropped down and fire swirled low in his stomach. 

“Anakin,” Kenobi sighed, wings drooped low. Alpha had the odd urge to hold him close and stroke them. “Please?” 

Anakin sighed, but didn’t respond. Yet his continued presence was answer enough. It earned him a smile from Amidala, who then bid them all a polite goodbye. 

“Sorry,” Kenobi sighed, “I had Padmé greet you before she left for work. I hadn’t expected Anakin to be awake… or that I would need to warn him.” 

Alpha held up a hand, placating, “it’s alright.” 

From the other side of the room, Anakin grumbled something under his breath. Alpha turned toward him, taking stock of the man once again. 

Anakin suddenly shoved a hand to his stomach, pushing at something before nursing his expression down into something neutral even as he winced visibly. But the gray of his skin was getting darker. Something was trying to come out. 

“Have you… ever switched forms?” Alpha asked slowly. There wasn’t a handbook for these sorts of situations, and all Kenobi asked for was some of his scales. But Anakin was a mystery waiting to be cracked open: Alpha had to admit, he was a little curious. 

The kid shook his head, “No, not intentionally. Not since I broke Obi-Wan’s old house. I uh… I try to make it to the water now… when I notice. That or I hold it in.”

“Why is that?” 

Anakin shot a glance to Kenobi, before scowling defensively, crossing his arms and swallowing like he was trying not to be sick, “It hurts. Also I’m… too large to fit in a house. We don’t even know what I am, these symptoms didn’t pop up until two years ago and have been getting worse since.”

“How old are you?”

“What is this, an interrogation?” Anakin barked, eyes hard and guarded. 

“Kid,” Alpha snarled, not bothering to hold back the fire beginning to creep in, “I’m here because your brother decided to seek out a dragon for help. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll play nice and let him, therefore me, help you.” 

Shifting his arms and fidgeting, Anakin hissed through his teeth. “Fine. I’m twenty.” 

For the average being, eighteen was when they reached full maturity. Many dragons didn’t even get their wings until they were around eighteen or nineteen (well, biologically. Chronologically that would be roughly a hundred basic years). The two years timeline matched up, whatever he was, the characteristics only revealed themselves when he reached maturity. 

“My guess is, whatever you are is too powerful for you to contain,” Alpha said slowly, scanning the kid over again.

Yet, the damn boy rolled his eyes. Insolent bastard. "Yeah I got that much. I highly doubt your…" he hissed through his teeth again, hunching over himself, " _ scales  _ will stop this.” 

Alpha shrugged, “Kid, dragons are rare and much of the information spread is false. Our scales have immense magic potential, enough that we were once hunted by witches before the Union’s laws went out. I lost my mother to that.” 

“That was... over a hundred years ago,” Kenobi mumbled, blue eyes dancing in something old and pained. “I remember my father, Qui-Gon, telling me about those wars.” 

“I was young, newly named Mand’alore. It’s not important. My point is,” Alpha carried on mercilessly, “my scales may be able to help more than you think.” 

“And your price?” 

Alpha shook his head, “No. No price needed. I don’t give a damn what my council thinks, Mandalore, our  _ Resol’nare _ , our Way has a strict set of beliefs. Family is at the core of our beliefs, both those of blood and those chosen. What example would I set as  _ Mand’alor _ if I did not honor one of our most sacred rites?" He took a breath. "No, Kenobi, I do not require a price for helping you with your family. But, perhaps some day you will come visit me in my home, as I have come to yours.”

Kenobi’s eyes shone with tears, and even Anakin was silent and still. 

With a shudder wracking his body, Kenobi stood. The phoenix took one of Alpha’s hands, claws and all, into his own. Pure, honest, intense emotion met his own stoic gaze. 

“Thank you,” Kenobi breathed, “thank you.” 

Unsure of how to respond, Alpha nodded, pulling his hand back to reach for his knife. In order to get the scales they needed, he would need to shift. The ones that were scattered across this form wouldn’t be large enough for armour. But- maybe Kenobi didn’t have sources that could forge armour from dragon scales. A small part of Alpha was pleased at the idea of seeing Kenobi again after this.

“I have a blacksmith tribe, back home. I will have armour made there, sent back here in a month’s time. Until then, you will need enough to last you for a potion. It’s simple magic. Rex is command of the 501st tribe, they are our medical branch. He will be able to help you through it.” 

Kenobi nodded, eyes flickering down to the knife in concern. 

Alpha didn’t deign him a response, just lifted it to the small patch of scales on his upper left arm. Carefully, he wedged the blade under one scale, lifting until it popped off with a sharp sting. He repeated the motion three more times until four scales lay cluttered on the ground. Bending, Alpha picked up the scales and cradled them in his hand, holding them out to Kenobi. 

“The potion will need to be taken once a week. It’s similar to what the children of powerful beings who struggle to keep their form take. They take it daily, we’ve had others struggle in adulthood, and found that weekly doses seem to help.” 

“Thank you,” Anakin piped up suddenly, “really, I know I’m an ass but, thank you. For doing this.” 

“Just treat your brother nice. He’s your family, and he cares,” Alpha growled, turning out the door. “ _ Rex _ ,” he barked in Mando’a,  _ “get your shebs in here. Kenobi needs your help. _ ”

Rex scurried in a minute after, following Alpha back through the hall. Anakin’s gaze fell to Rex the second they stepped in, head cocked to the side. Rex raised an eyebrow in response. The two stared each other down until Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Rex, I take it,” Kenobi greeted, holding a hand out to greet him. 

Rex took it firmly, unwavering as he responded, “Yes, sir.” 

“Rex’ll walk you through the potion, I suggest you both watch him and take notes,” Alpha grumbled, patting the young  _ mando’ade  _ on the back. “I’ll be out with my council, until then I bring the armour back, take care.” 

Kenobi nodded solemnly, clasping Alpha’s hand once more. He mumbled a thanks before turning to Rex. It was done, and Alpha knew he could walk away feeling like he had done something  _ right _ , regardless of what his council would say. Then again… maybe what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone so wishes, I'm making a whole document on google about this au , i'll post it as a chapter 3 if y'all want. Also: Anakin is a leviathan, uwu it has been revealed. I don't think im going to continue more with this au bc I kinda like how it wrapped up???? but,, if y'all wanna dive into the au hehe anakin is a leviathan, the only leviathan, because palpatine specifically created him from the dna of two gods. Baby anakin wasa found by qui-gon, who is dead. each of the tribes of mandalore stand for something, so there's wolffe and fox who are the leaders of the military, rex is the medical leader. The clones i've named in chapters 1 and 2 are all of the Council members, basically Alpha's administration if u wanna think about it. His advisors. In the end, Alpha does get final say but he tends to have the council vote. There are other tribes of mandalore but they're not neccessarily part of the council, unless they get voted in by the council. Idk politicks are wack. Anyway Hope you enjoyed uwu <3


	3. just some info about the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aight here's everything out of context from starwars AND in context with starwars

OUT OF STARWARS CONTEXT

SO in this world there are like. A handful of humans that exist, soon to be extinct unless they jumpstart their species. Anyway, every creature is a humanoid mythical creature, but they can transform into a full form; it just takes energy to stay humanoid but that’s the norm for some,,, lost reasoning it just works better for communicating. Wings, bits of scales, teeth, and claws are often what transfer over, sometimes pointed ears, as a full human look is nearly impossible. Other creatures, such as trolls, don’t have two forms; they just are tiny and ugly. Each creature is a descendant from Gods of different mythologies, children of a child of two gods and a human, a god and a human, or a god and a god. 

  
Mermaids are not your traditional mermaids. Each species of mermaid is based on different sea or water creatures, based on what’s around them. Some mermaids look like sharks, dolphins, trout, axolotl, etc etc. There’s even turtle mermaids! And water snakes, eel, squid etc etc. There are sirens, but they’re based around angler fish with the bright lights. They have tails and fins and other when in water but outside of water they have gills, scales sprinkled around, and teeth/eyes according to their species. 

The kingdoms are run by different higher beings, but there is one kingdom in the north that is descendants of only one human. This human is the only human to have birthed the Dragons, and the only human to have birthed the entire nation of this kingdom. The kingdom is run by dragons, but there are tribes of other creatures that descended from this one human (making a total of 12 tribes including the dragons, each tribe specializes in a certain profession like medical, weaponry, military etc.) that support the kingdom. Each tribal leader is part of a council that advises the monarchy

It’s definitely set in a medieval setting. With no electronics. 

Creatures such as the cryptids and kraken and leviathan and things DO exist but they’re Super rare and honestly? Unheard of to the point where a leviathan creature,,, wouldn’t know it’s a leviathan creature only that it’s literally 1 in 2102914390890248901929103920301 or something idk fam. 

Unfortunately there are biases with the species, some thinking that others are below them. Yeehaw

IN CONTEXT OF THIS FIC AND WITH STARWARS: 

Palps is an eldritch horror,,, anakin is a leviathan. Palps manipulated shit to have Anakin created anyway. So my plans for this was: eventually palpatine would make himself known and it would get revealed that Anakin was a Leviathan but then they'd learn how to control his power. The reason he is "sick" is bc he doesn't understand how much power he Needs to use, and he doesn't have the power to keep humanoid. So yeehaw. And he doesn't transform bc he's. Big.

Mandalore is that one kingdom in the north, obviously descendants of jango. The council is made of the main tribes that i mentioned in the story, im too lazy to go back and check the number. BUt there are like,, tons of tribes in mandalore for each of the battalions and groups n shit but not all are in the council. Each batallion or group is a different species of beings uwu

uhhhhh if y'all have any questions about this universe, shoot me an ask on tumblr at crablad!!!! i'll answer any and all questions y'all have uwu like,,, what would certain characters be,,,, if you wanted to know what i thought of,,, or like,, aspects of certain creatures,,,who the parents of creatures would be,,, etc

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Crablad uwu


End file.
